


The Gift of Wings

by Spockary_Holmes



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, just something i typed up, kage is hurt some, lol i didnt know what nanomech even was yet, she doesnt have nanomech yet, tony and stephen come to her rescue, what are tags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-30
Updated: 2018-10-30
Packaged: 2019-08-09 22:11:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16457954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spockary_Holmes/pseuds/Spockary_Holmes
Summary: I wrote this story out earlier in the year after I decided I wanted Kage to be in the MCU. This was going o be her starter story but I decided to go  bit deeper with her so enjoy this little side story of her. I cant remember if thie was going to be pre or post IW so I desided to make it pre-IW, set a few months after the Ancient One's death.





	The Gift of Wings

She sat on a hill alone outside the city, away from all the city noise. A sigh escaped her lips as her ears twitched, "If you wanted me you could have just called me. I can use a phone you know. she acknowledged, "I know. I was free, and I wanted to come out. Thought I would come see you, but Stephen said you were out. Figured I would surprise you" he smiled, "I’m not too much in the mood to entertain you Tony" she sighed as she used her tailed to help her to stand, "What's wrong sweet heart?" he asked, "Its nothing. Something a human wouldn’t understand" she lamented as she looked up to see a flock of birds fly overhead. The smallest of tears ran down her face and Tony knew what was on her mind, "Kage? I know I’m gonna be busy on a few things for the next few days but how a bout I take you up on that offer to have tea?" he asked, "It’s up to you not me. I asked. You have to mak-", "How about next week? Is Friday ok? Perhaps around noon?" he inquired, "Friday? Uh....yeah that would work. That’s my day off so yeah. Do you know where the place is, or do you have the address?" she glanced at him, "No I know the place. I when by there the other day actualy" he chuckles embarrassedly, "Oh, ok" she shrugged, "Its getting late, you should head back to the sanctum. Can you make a portal or whatever you do?" he asked, my sling ring in still busted so I can’t make portals, but I can use it to make my wings, but it takes a lot out of me. No worries though, I’m not as fragile as I look Tony" she teases as she flicks her tail and a pair of spectral wings sprout from her back, "Oh I know, I just want to make sure you will be ok. I know that last fight took a lot out of you and you haven’t fully recovered" he motioned to a bandage on her leg, "I’ll be fine. I’m a dragon/ Well....was...a dragon rather" she sighed and flinched, "You ok?" he questioned, "Yep! Can you let Stephy know I’m on my way? Thanks" she hissed then took off. Tony sighed the pulled out his phone to send a text, "I hope she gets back ok..." he whispers as he walks down the hill.

An alert from his phone called him back to his body, "Who is texting me? Huh? Tony?" Stephen growled as he read the message them he got up and ran to the entrance of the sanctum, "Took you long eno-Kage?" he paused as he saw her collapse, "Kage!" he yelled as he jumped off the railing to her side, "Oh Kage..." he sighed as he picked her up and carried her to her quarters. He pulled out his phone to call someone as he laid her down, "She's back, I’m called as you requested" he whispered, "What? Didn’t she already say no? Oh? Yeah....I have.... I still feel awful about that.... Can you get it done that soon? She does need her Arc Reactor checked. Ok, I trust you. I’ll make sure she doesn’t until then. Alright, bye".

Kage woke up to Stephens's clock, Levi, messing with her 3DS, "You like that thing don’t you Levi?" she yawned and it closed the device, "What time is it?" she asked and Levi floated over to the window to move her blackout curtains to show that it was still dark but near dawn, "Hm ok...Feel like taking me so see Stephen? My body is still sore from flying" she murred and then Levi wrapped around her shoulders and lifted her, "I bet Stephy loves when you fly him around eh? she chuckled and Levi shrugged then made itself into makeshift pair of wings, "Yeah .....I do miss them wish I didn’t lose them but things happen like with my arms ya know" she sighs and flicks her tail then a pair of spectral arms grow out from her shoulders, "I hope Stephy can also repair my sling ring. I tend to annoy me when it cuts into my tail" she growls and rubs her tail. Levi puts her down in the main hall, where Stephen was walking out of his study, "What's up Stephy? she asked as she runs after him, "Oh there you are. I was just coming to check on you" he smiles, "Well I’m up and doing better" she nods trying to hide the newfound pain in her side, "Uh huh. Levi?" he asks and Levi points to her side, "So your ribs are still hurting then?" he glances sternly at her, "Fine....yes...it...they do" she sighs and glares off, "Come, I’ll have a look at them and your leg" he chuckles and notions for her to follow him. While following him, Kage decided to punish Levi by nomming on its collar which only caused it to drop her, "You overgrown piece of fabric" she hissed and caught herself, "Hm? What was that?" Stephen glanced back at her, "Oh nothing Stephy" she smiled and rubbed the back of her head with her spectral arms, "You first" he nodded ad he opened the door, "I can open doors Stephy" she glares at him as she walked in and sat on one of the beanbags, "I know, I’m aware that with your magic formed limbs you can do things. Care to take off your robe?" he rolled his eyes, "Say the password" she teased, "Please?" he raised his eyebrow at her, "Yes! You remembered!" she joked then started to take her robe off.

Halfway thought untying the belt she flinched, and her arms faded, she hadn’t fully restored her magic reserves, yet Stephen thought as he came to her aid and helped her. She didn’t much like being helped usually but this time she let him. One set of her stitches had come out, so Stephen had to replace them. Her leg seemed to be healing just fine, the bruising around the gash was nearly gone and the gash itself had a healthy scab over it. She had been thrown by her leg by a mutant protecting him. That made one of the many times she was injured to protect him. None could take the place of the time she tried to save him and lost her wings. She still blamed herself for not flying in the rain to watch his car like his suggested in the first place but even after all this time she blames herself he still knows that it was his fault because he took his eyes off the road for that split second. The feeling of something soft touching his neck pulled him from his thoughts, "Stephy? You ok? You have a troubled look on your face. Are my injuries bad?" she asked, "Huh? Oh, no your fine. I was just remembering something but it’s nothing to worry about. Anyways you think you’re up to running some errands with me?" he inquires, "Sure! I need some exercise anyways" she smiles.

Stephen walked with her back to her quarters to help her change into her civvies then they walked back to the entrance where Stephen made a portal to a beach on the outside of a city named St. Petersburg in Florida, but she had never imagined that she would go there, not in the slightest. Apparently, there was a person there that was able to repair magical objects and since Stephen didn’t really know how to repair the special made sling ring he figured that he would see is this person was able to. The woman, woman was a kitsune mutant, said she would be able to repair it, but it would take a while due to needing specific tools for the repair. Kage agreed to allow Stephen to remove it from her tail, which didn’t hurt as much as she thought it would, then they left it with the old kitsune to fix.

After the errands were done, Kage and Stephen headed back to the sanctum. For the rest of the day Kage decided to study in the library. Besides training, Kage loved to read. When she was younger she would spend hours at the library reading about anything and everything. Hey most favorite books were those on how to build thing. The arms that Tony originally made for her, she helped him to make but then were of her design. In truth she drew up the design on her own then Tony built them for her. Sher adored them so much that she refused to take them off he wanted to make adjustments on them but eventually she agreed and allowed him to do them when he promised her that she could put them on right after he finished was common for Stephen or Wong to find her asleep in the library on a huge stack of books. Usually Wong would get annoyed if anyone was in the library or any length of time, but he trusted Kage. He knew she would never hurt a book and if she caught anyone harming the books, not only would he punish them, but she would as well.

Over the following few days Stephen told her to study, trained with her or took her on errand runs so she would be too busy to fly. The night before Kage was to meet up with Tony, he sent her a message asking if Stephen could join then, to which he said he could. Early that morning they left the sanctum to see about her ring. To their surprise the kitsune had not only repair the ring but modified it to be more flexible when she moved her tail. Stephen took the ring and paid the kitsune for her services then they returned to New York. It had started to rain so they made their way to the cafe as quick as they could although Kage had grew her wings out to shield her from the rain. Stephen pulled her into the cafe and disabled her from making her wings when he saw her staggering a bit, "Kage, you need to not use your magic so much. You’re not recovered, and it will hurt you" he sighed and helped her over to a table where Tony was, "Hey, both made it" Tony joked and sipped on his coffee, "Hey Tony" Kage smiled weakly, "She used her wings again" Stephen sighed, "Again? Kage...." Tony shook his head, "What? I didn’t fly. I just used them to keep the rain off me" she hissed, "Did you get your sling ring fixed?" Tony asked to which she showed him the new ring on her tail, "Good. After our little rendezvous here, I have to take you to Stark Tower. Stephen told me you need to have your Arc Reactor looked at" Tony glanced at Stephen, "Oh yeah. It does. Maybe you have some new upgrades for it?" she tilted her head, "Yeah, it will be upgraded, no worries" Tony nodded. The 3 of the them enjoyed a nice chat over coffee and a cake. When it was time for Tony to take Kage to Stark Tower, Stephen left Levi to watch over her in his absence. There were few people that worked at Stark Tower that didn’t much care for Kage since she used to be really close to Tony in the past.

Normally Tony would fly her to Stark Tower but this time, since the rain had stopped, he decided that they would walk there. Tony knew that she very much missed having her wings since that was the one thing that separated her from being 'just a normal mutant lizard' as she once said. As they walked Tony asked her about how everything was at the New York sanctum, to which she shrugged and told him about the new students that visited from Kamar Taj a few weeks ago and the recent attack that left her injured once again. Tony though it was funny how she blamed herself for Stephen's injury and she felt the need to keep him safe even if they weren’t together, "I dunno Tony. I just feel like I need to do it. Like I have to pay him back for the accident" she shrugged, "But it was him who crashed the car due to not paying attention" he nodded, "Tony....Can we not? I know we have different takes on this, but I know how I feel ok?" she sighed and glanced off, "I know but it confuses me how you feel that way. I guess it’s just a dragon thing hm?" Tony shrugs as well, "Must be. I don’t know why but I do, and I try not to fight it" she glares off again as they reach Stark Tower.

Kage liked going to Stark Tower since each time she went there was something new for her. When Tony took her Arc Reactor out she couldn’t be far since her body can only function for so long without it, so she opted to sit on one of his nearby work tables and play her 3DS, "I’ve seen a lot of those around. What are they? Some type of phone or something?" Tony asked from his work desk, "Nah it’s a portable game system called a Nintendo 3DS" she chuckled, "Nintendo made them? You mean they same guys that made the NES and SNES?" he marveled, "Wow your behind quite a few generations. Yeah, they have made a lot more systems than those days Tony. Back at the sanctum I have an Xbox One S and a Switch" she laughed, "What are those???" he questioned, "You’ll have to come over and play them to see one day. It hard to explain" she smiled, "Ok I’m finished with the new upgrades, but I have to put in a new housing for it" he calls and walks over to a large tank, "Aw, so I gotta go to sleep?" she pouts, "Fraid so, but no worries. This upgrade is designed just for you ok?" he nods, "Ok, if you say so. Here Levi, you can play on my 3DS while I’m asleep" she nods and gives her 3DS to the cloak.

As soon as she was out, Stephen walked out of one of his portals, "So she believed you. I hope she doesn’t get mad at us for this" Stephen sighs, "No worries. She will be too happy about this to be mad" Tony smiles as he walks over to another table. It took Tony and Stephen a bit longer to put in her new Arc Reactor and its housing due to avoiding her internal injuries but working on her back took nearly no time at all since only the wing joints were removed, not the actual muscles or tissue. It was decided that Kage would stay at Stark Tower until she woke up since she would be much safer in case someone attacked the sanctum and Stephen wouldn’t have enough time to get her to safety.

The sound of thunder woke her, she looked around and immediately noticed she wasn’t back in the sanctum, "Stephy? Levi?" she called as she stood up. Another flash of lightning followed by thunder caused her to jump into something soft, "Huh?" she gasped, and arms wrapped around her, "Sh, it’s just me, Tony" Tony whispered, "Tony? You know better than to scare me...." she sighed, "No worries, how are you feeling?" he asked, "Sore but ok. When did it start raining? It wasn’t supposed to rain until next week" she murmured, “Hate to break it to you, but it is next week. Youve been out for a while" he chuckles, "What? Why didn’t you wake me? The sanctum could have been attacked! Stephen could have been hurt!" she yells, "No one has attacked or been hurt. I told Tony to keep you asleep, so you could recover since all you want to do is work yourself to exhaustion" Stephen called as he walked in, "You did? But......." she paused, "No buts. I need my little dragon in tip top shape " Stephen smiles, "I’m not a dragon without my wings Stephen...." she sighs, "Try your new Arc Reactor. You activate it by pressing it twice" Tony nods, "Ok then" she shrugs.

At first, she hesitated but then she used her tail to activate her Arc Reactor and a pair of wings unfolded from her back and twitch in reaction to her, "Wings?? You gave me wings?" she blinked, "Yeah. that day back at the hill, I knew you missed your wings, so I built you a new set and had the wizard here help me implant them. They are fully functional and move to your original ones. they even have a battle form, but we'll save that for later" Tony explains, "You both did this?" she asked, "Yeah, he needed me to help with reconstructing the nerves to connect with the wire and stuff. Nothing a skilled neurosurgeon couldn’t handle" Stephen grinned. Kage stayed quiet for a moment before she started to cry, "Kage please don’t be upset. I know you told me you don’t want new arms, but I have to give you back your wings" Tony pleas, "I’m not upset...." she sniffles, "Oh?" Stephen questions, "I’m happy. You gave me my livelihood back! I’m a dragon again!" she exclaims as tears run down her face, "That’s a relief" Tony teases and Kage uses her wings to hug them both, "Thank you" she smiles, "Your welcome" Tony and Stephen nod, “Now then, It’s not not raining anymore so why down we all fly down to the bar for a drink?" Kage winks, "I’m in!" Tony laughs as he activates his suit, "Ill join but I’m not drinking. I have to make sure you two don’t drink and fly" Stephen jokes as Levi lifts him, "Fair enough. Last one there buys the drinks!" she calls as she opens the window and flies off with Tony following, Stephen smirks as he opens a portal then disappears into it.

**Author's Note:**

> I ran it through Microsoft Word for spell checks and errors so if there are any errors blame Microsoft! I hope you enjoyed :3


End file.
